This is an application for a Clinical Center for the Parkinson's Disease Neuroprotection Trial from the Department of Neurology at the University of Virginia in response to RFA-NS-02-010. We have a clinical staff of four movement disorder subspeciality neurologists, a nurse coordinator, an administrative coordinator, and an information and referral coordinator. Over the past 10 years, our team has enrolled 445 subjects in clinical trials with 413 subjects completing the protocol. Our diagnostic accuracy and interrater reliability are documented objectively and are excellent. We have been highly productive of scholarly publications with 26-refereed publications on clinical aspects of PD in the past 5 years. Over the past six years we have ascertained 150 patients with a clinical diagnosis of Parkinson's disease (PD) who were receiving no symptomatic therapy. We have excellent alliances with multiple patient support groups and both referring neurologists and primary care physicians throughout the state of Virginia. Our team is experienced, productive, and fully able to meet the requirements to become a Clinical Cente for the Parkinson's Disease Neuroprotection Trial.